


Pressure Massage

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Modern Fantasies [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Masturbation, Other, Pegging, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: Tara finds a massage parlour to ease the stresses of daily life... And finds those worries folded away





	Pressure Massage

_23rd September_

Hullo, Mark!

It's been such a stressful week. Missus Jones of Accounting was, as usual, trying to gossip about me behind my back to the staff (It's a good thing she hasn't heard of the concept of “Volume Control”, the things she was trying to say were _vile_), and Mister Parfitt is, as usual, a handsy boss I need three arms to fend off (Don't worry, sweetie, you know I'm skilled with my hands.) With that, and the workload, I've really been missing you, halfway across the country as you are. Wishing you well with the new job, honey!

Still, I should have more accurately said it _was_ a stressful week, because I've found the most _darling_ little place! A massage parlour, run by a lady who _insists_ I call her Jackie (Miz Wilcox.) The price is very cheap, and the _massages_... Oh, Mark, when you come down next, you _have_ to try it! I could feel my muscles relaxing under Jackie's skilled hands, and I saw other customers coming out who had the same kind of look I had (so blissful), so that's even more evidence of customer satisfaction to my mind!

There was one oddity, though... About halfway through the massage, I heard some kind of groan nearby, but it definitely didn't sound like Miz Wilcox. She reassured me that it was just some sort of noise in the plumbing, but it didn't, not really... It kind of sounded like you, to be honest, just before...

..._But enough about reminiscing _(teehee), the place is wonderful, and I plan to be a regular!

Wishing you well, love!

Tara

_30th September_

Hallo Darling!

Well, another two visits to Miz Wilcox's parlour, and this time, she suggested adding some scented oils into the mix. No extra charge, so, naturally, I leapt at the chance (you know how I love my bath bombs!) She chose a lovely mint and rose mix, and she applied it nice and thickly as she worked it in. Well, obviously, I was worried about the towel, but she reassured me the onsite laundry was first class, so I just kicked back and enjoyed myself... Mmm, such skillful hands. I'm not going to lie, darling, I somehow felt not only less stressed, but _leaner_, too, everyone at work said so too (Which... Well, it was flattering... And Missus Jones' glare was amusing indeed!)

Their plumbing does need some attention, though... I heard that groaning again, only longer, while my back was being squeezed under the towel, and it's a testament to her firm hands that I felt some of that oil _squish_ along my back... It was quite the unique feeling, actually, just like Miz Wilcox's massages.

I'm really glad to hear the foreman's been so pleased with your work, I've always admired those strong arms of yours... Especially when they're wrapped around me! Hope you get a holiday soon, I've still got those fluffy handcuffs!

Love you loads!

Tara

_Diary, 7th October_

Well, I don't particularly feel like writing about this to Mark, so it's up to you, Diary, to take this one for the team.

Yesterday, I went for my usual massage (Lavender scent this time), and, even while Jackie was kneading it in, spreading it all over, I was getting _very_ aroused. I'm not normally into girls (Oh, I've had _crushes_, certainly, but... Not sexually), but I'll be a little more vulgar than I usually am with folks, and say that, at that moment, with Jackie rubbing my breasts, I thought I'd fuck anything that made itself available.

And then Jackie asked me if I was alright, with a sly grin, and... Oh, I could have _died_ from embarassment, diary! And she obviously noticed that too, because she got up on the massage table, and started _really_ going at my breasts! Well, I didn't demur, because Jackie _is_ an attractive woman, one of those matronly, plump ladies with short curly hair, and, as I've said, I was _very_ horny... I tried to reach down to play with myself, as I do when I miss Mark, but she stopped me, and said “You seem like a lady who prefers a good dick, so you stay right there... And spread those lovely legs for me, and I'll give you a good substitute.”

I had real trouble waiting, diary... And, to be fair, even then, my fussiness made me worry about ruining her nice massage table with how wet I was getting (Silly thought, if I'm getting scented oil over it every time!) But it wasn't too long before she came back, buck naked, and with a short strapon! She certainly picked it well, it looked a little like Mark's... And then...

Ohhh, it was so good! She laid herself between my spread legs, and I almost took that towel off so I could feel all of her, but she stopped me again. “I think you'll like how it feels”, she said, and do you know, she was right! I spread myself for her as she pushed her breasts on mine (I swear, I almost came there and then!) and she entered me gently, more gently than Mark does, to be sure. I was already moaning, and I didn't _care_ who heard, and then she picked up the pace, stroking my oiled ass, and before too long, we were both holding each other, my legs wrapped around her as she pounded me, moaning into my ear as I moaned into hers, that towel rubbing back and forth as we fucked.

And then the plumbing groaned again, and that almost ruined the mood, but Jackie moaned louder in my ear (Probably as much to cover the noise as get me back in the mood), and I came all over that plastic dick. We just lay there, panting for a few minutes (it was _animal passion_, diary!) , and then she chuckled a little as she pulled herself off me.

“Whoops, guess we got that towel all oily... I'll go get a new one!” And she whipped off the towel, quickly rubbed my tummy a bit (I shuddered with pleasure), and, once she got a towel back, it was straight to work, her strapon stashed away, as if nothing had happened.

Still, that groaning really doesn't sound like the plumbing, diary, but Jackie's _convinced_ it is, and I can't seem to sway her. And there was something else odd: A moment before she rubbed my tummy with that towel, it looked like there was a white stain there.

Ah, must be missing Mark a _lot_, to be imagining _that_ sort of thing!

_21st October_

Hullo Darling!

Glad to hear you got that promotion, it's really good to see you going up in the world! Still, I can't say I'm not a little annoyed that it means you have less holiday, what with those new responsibilities, but here's hoping!

Meanwhile, the stress of work is... Well, I'm handling it so much better now, and I have that massage parlour to thank for it! I don't know whether it's the massage, or encouraging me in my diet, or what, but everyone except Missus Jones and Mister Parfitt like the new me, and some have even joined me in visits to the massage parlour (Oh no, Mark, not _together_... I know how your wonderfully dirty mind works!) They're complimenting me on how lean and toned I look (You'll enjoy it, Mark, now I've got thighs to match your arms, which'll make our bedroom tussles all the more exciting), with, as mentioned, the exception of Missus Jones (Who's a little afraid of me now. Good, she's a terrible old bag) and Mister Parfitt (Who was, briefly, very open with me that he “doesn't like women with muscles.” Definitely good, I found fending off his advances _very _irritating!)

The latest thing is she's giving me some sort of cranial massage too... At first I was a little worried, as she's got some very strong hands, but she reassured me that she was very careful, and... It felt good! The plumbing's still got its problems there, but otherwise the ambience is good, Jackie is very skilled, and...

Oh, enough of that... Been thinking about you, hon, looking through our photo album... You know the one.

Come back soon, love,

Tara

_21st October_

Diary, I'm honestly a little grateful that Mark hasn't got any holidays coming up, because, once those holidays come up, I'll probably have to cut off my fling with Jackie, for fear of getting caught.

Still, we've fucked a _lot_, Diary. At first, it was just on the massage table, but she's been introducing me to all sorts of positions, and I'm sure part of the reason I'm so toned is because she's been giving me quite the workout, all oiled up in that lavender scent that seems to make me so horny. I've been loving all of it... Wrapping my legs around her as she fucks me on the table, being pushed against the wall to take that strapon of hers in my pussy (or my ass, she's been expanding my horizons quite a lot!), feeling my breasts slip and slide up the wall (How _does_ it feel so good all over when she's fucking me? If it weren't for the fact I'm married, I'd probably run away with her, the sex is so good.) Even being held, my breasts played with as firmly as my pussy, feels amazing (Yes, okay, Diary, that one _is_ pretty obviously arousing, you know I've played with myself that way a lot)

There's only really been two rough spots, and I wouldn't really call one of them more than an oddity. Oddity first: Turns out Jackie _really_ likes it when I've got a towel somewhere on me, preferably between us, but that's, honestly, probably in the realm of some obscure kink or something, and to be honest, those towels are very nice, so I don't particularly mind.

No, the other one was perhaps the only argument we've gotten in. I'd been going to the shower, to wash off (in?) those oils and get changed, when I _definitely_ heard groans coming from a nearby door. Well, it was open, so I peeked in, and four of the staff, three women and one man, were playing with themselves, but with the _towels_. Rubbing them into their pussies, using them as cumrags... And, as it turned out, they'd been quite busy, because while it was obviously _meant_ to be a towel room, there were about six or seven towels strewn on the floor, absolutely _damp_ (Heaven knows how they'd managed to cum that many times.) Adding to my irritation, the plumbing was particularly loud in that towel room, and let me tell you, it really _does_ sound like someone cumming, or at least groaning out an orgasm like these four were!

They didn't spot me for a minute or two, but once they did, one of the women, the one who was jerking off, leapt up and, with a cheeky grin (I certainly felt cheeked!), slammed the door shut, and they obviously hadn't stopped because they'd been caught in the act, judging by the noises!

Well, obviously, I was _shocked_, so I went straight back to Jackie. And, do you know, she completely dismissed it! “Oh yes, since our cleaning facilities are so good, we've got a certain... Allowance for the staff... To help keep the floors clean, you know. Such horny beggars!”

It took her a while to talk me down, and, to be honest, I'm _still_ a little angry. But, to her credit, the way she talked me down was inventive. She simply leaned in once I'd taken a breath to start off again, and told me, in no uncertain terms, what we'd be doing _next_ time I visited.

I'm glad it's the weekend, Diary, because I confess, the reason I delayed a day or two to write in you was that I was absorbed in thinking about it (and, obviously, masturbating quite furiously... Oh, Jackie gave me one of her vibrators... I might have to cut things off earlier than Mark's holiday, whenever he has it, because I've gotten into the habit of calling _her_ name, rather than Mark's, when I'm thrusting that lovely gift inside me!)

_31st October_

Hullo Mark!

Well, this is certainly going to be an odd letter, Mark! It's a shame you didn't get a holiday before this, as I'll be quite tied up from now on, for reasons you'll understand before I'm done. It's also the reason the handwriting is different, as Jackie's doing the transcribing for me (Such a caring woman!)

Still, no point in procrastinating, so let's get into what happened.

At first, it was like any other massage. I was oiled up with a lovely lavender scent, I got all wet in more ways than one, and Jackie and I fucked (Oh, yes, we're fucking, and have been for a while. Kind of pointless to hide it, now.) Mark, she's quite talented, and she's introduced me to anal, so that was what we did, her fucking my tight ass as she pinned me to the massage table, pushing her tits into mine as she played with one of mine (She's quite strong, she pinned both my wrists with one hand, and if it weren't for events transpiring as they did, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to sit down for a few hours!)

And then she started, and something happened that explained everything. Those moans (and they were moans, not the plumbing), the staff playing with the towels (Oh, yes, I didn't tell you about that: You can check my diary, since you already have the keys to the place), and Jackie's odd kink of wanting a towel between us when we fuck.

As she kneaded my body, my neck... Pushing hard at my sore ass, and thighs... I started sort of... _Spreading out_... I can't really describe it any other way... She'd picked a particularly wide massage table this time, and, as I got thinner, and wider, and _wetter_, I understood why. This may come across as some sort of horror story, Mark (I _am_ aware of the date, after all), but it felt _so good_... I mean, fucking Jackie felt pretty hot and heavy (Alas, Mark, she's a far better fuck than you), but, as she kneaded me, pushed me down and around and outward, I swear, I came a whole bunch! Well, by the time I'd been all flattened out (I can see, and, apparently, every one of the towels can see, and feel, even though they look... Well, like towels!), I'd cummed several times, and I was a _very wet towel indeed_... But it wasn't over there.

The staff came in, after that, all naked, and Jackie, well, she was already stripped off. I was so horny, I was actually aroused at this (Jackie's been _really_ good at introducing me to new horizons, Mark, and so have the rest of the staff here... Hehe) And Jackie lifted me up, folded me, and rubbed me along her pussy as the rest of her staff watched. And, in between the moans, both mine and hers, she told me how it was going to be from now on.

“Tara, you've been such a good partner, and I've really enjoyed fucking you. Still, while I want to fuck you more, and I will, I'm a good manager, and my staff have needs too... So you're going to be shared, one by one, among them, and we're _all_ going to stain you with our cum... Rub you up and down us, round us (And you're already almost there at the thought, aren't you? I knew I picked well, you beautiful, kinky girl you) … And then we're going to show you what being put in the wash, in the dryer feels like. You'll have even more partners at once then, all the other kinky girls and boys, rubbing you up, tumbling together, sliding across each other... And then, of course, we'll lay you across some of our customers, in on the joke when we think one'll make a good addition to our towel store, cumming when we rub you into that oil, all over their backs and tummies... And we'll always have a staff member to please you more before the wash. Isn't that nice?”

Well, they're about to put me in the wash, but, the way they've explained it to me, I'm going to have a fun, kinky time, for a _long_ time, and, sorry, Mark, after consultation with Jackie, you're not invited!

Tataaaaaa!

Tara

_31st October_

Hello Diary, it's Jackie here. Funny, I'm reading Tara's diary now that she's here (Couldn't resist a _little_ bit of petty larceny, considering what I'm going to say next), and I'm really glad I've been such a good partner. I almost laughed when she dictated that letter to me, but still, I did want to give her human form a _rousing_ send off, and in that, I definitely succeeded! I didn't have the heart to tell her her ass would _still_ feel sore for a few hours, and I honestly don't think she'll notice until she's in the wash. Oh, well, another apology, I guess, although I enjoy those, too.

Still, while I'm normally a selfish, horny woman, I have to admit, after going through her purse, that I did some unintended charity. She'd gotten a letter back from her paramour, but hadn't opened it yet, and, whoopsie... Looks like he neglected to tell poor Tara that his boss was a woman, and had been fucking _her_ on the sly, just like I've been fucking _Tara_... Turns out he was going to file a divorce, and... Well, I've saved everyone a lot of time and a fair amount of heartbreak and recrimination. Well done, me!

...Now, obviously, just like the others, I'm not actually going to _send_ that letter, just keep it with the others, my little memento slash masturbation material... But I can't say I wasn't tempted.

After all, it would knock him flat, what with me giving her such wide experience in a rather lean timeframe!


End file.
